Why me!
by SaySaeri
Summary: Nyotalia AU. Russia wants Belarus away from her for a while, so England helps her by directing his attention to Lithuania. Too bad for Lithuania, who now tries her best to see him as a brother. Nyo!Belarus/Nyo!Lithuania.
1. Chapter 1

**I have to continue other stories but oh well.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**Sorry if they're a bit out of character.**

**This came in my head and I couldn't get it out because I found it intriguing.**

* * *

They were in those dark rooms you see when someone is asking someone else to do magic for them. "Are you sure you want to this? Eventually it's going to wear off- you know that right?" England couldn't believe she was actually doing this, but if it will get Russia off her back...

"Da, of course I do. And I shall enjoy it. All of it. How long will it last?"

"I don't really know, maybe some decades...or not."

"Hmm. But... it will work right?" She brought out her shovel.

England ignored it. "Of course, but who will you choose?"

"Anyone will do. I just want him away from me," she gripped the handle of her shovel harder.

"Okay then, we'll just do-"

Russia suddenly thought of something. "Wait."

"What is it?"

She paused for a moment. "Can it be Lithuania?"

"Are you mad? She-"

"Please? It will do them both a favor."

"...Fine. Now let's see."

Now, let's go to a meeting a few days later...

"Okay dudettes! Let's get this meeting started!" yelled America.

As the meeting progressed, Russia sat in her seat looking at Lithuania and Belarus. Lately, she had overheard Lithuania and Poland talking about how Lithuania gave up falling in love with Belarus. Now she refuses to see him as anything other than a brother.

No more trying to go on mini dates with him. Those always helped keep him away from her even if it was for a short time; and she really needed some time alone now.

Suddenly a paper ball was tossed at her; she opened it and it read: _It's going to happen now._

"Okay guys, break time!" She looked at America in surprise and then looked at the clock. Sure enough, it was time for a break. She got up and waited for England.

"Let's just watch them for now," says England as she walks past Russia.

_Lithuania POV (Kind of)_

"I'll meet you in the lunchroom okay?" Lithuania looked at Poland. Her papers ended up out of order and she didn't want to what until later to re-order them.

"Okay," She watched as Poland left and then turned to her papers.

"..."

"..." Suddenly she had the feeling that someone was watching her; she looked around and found that she was the only one in the room. 'Probably just my imagination...'

"..."

"...Lithuania?" She looked up to see Canada coming towards her. "France forgot her phone. Have you seen it?"

"Eh? Her phone? No I haven't." Lithuania frowned; France wasn't even sitting anywhere near her. She watched as Canada nodded and gave her a note. "Okay then, bye," she said softly.

Lithuania looked down at the note and read it:

_I don't know if I should be telling you this but, England put a spell on Belarus I think. He's waiting outside the door looking at you occasionally saying that you'll be his, and his only; so when you leave, run really fast. Okay that's it. I see everything. Love Canada. P.S. Please be careful, I heard that it's going to last for quite a while. I mean the spell. Okay, bye._

She crumpled up the note and put it in her purse. 'This is bad...' she thought to her self. She gave up falling in love with him- and now he's infatuated with her, just because of a spell. She sighed and headed to the door.

'Okay,' she thought, preparing herself to run, 'I have one chance to do this. If I get caught, I can still hit him.' And she ran.

As she ran out the door and turned a corner without looking behind her, she was relieved to run into the lunchroom where everybody was. She went and sat down next to Poland, who had already gotten food for her.

"Are you okay?" Poland asked.

Lithuania nodded and showed Poland the note. "Oh...Well that makes sense," says Poland, who now looked around the lunchroom, "Look- you know what? Don't look. Don't; he's staring at you while stabbing his salad with the sharp ends of his fork passionately, like a waterfall- he's not stopping."

"Why did you word it like that?" Lithuania asked, looking down at her food

"Because it sounds pretty- I guess if you want it in other terms; he's beating his salad in an aggressive manner, all the while staring at you like he's being tortured because he can't sit next to you, hug you, or sniff your hair while trying not to be creepy."

"Th-that's... too descriptive," Lithuania says, shivering like it's cold, but is shivering because of her friend's detailed analyzing.

Poland giggled, "Now he's looking at you even more intently; he probably thinks you're cold and want's to cuddle with you~"

"Please stop. That's just..."

America's voice rang throughout the room. "Okay guys, let's start heading back in ten more minutes."

At this, Lithuania and Poland resumed eating, ignoring the stares from Belarus.

* * *

**What do you think? I don't know whether to leave this as a oneshot or not.**

**Nyo!Poland doesn't say 'like' and 'totally' like her counterpart. I figure the Nyo. version wouldn't do that. ****She also isn't that worried about Liet around Belarus like her counterpart.**

**Nyo!Lithuania is quite similar to her counterpart, but has the sense enough to realize when someone doesn't return her feelings, even if she knows they're a good person underneath. And she will resort to violence eventually; she feels like she still has some fight in her from back then.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi...**

**There's not a lot of Nyo!BelLith around so, I thought...**

**But to let you know... it ranges between attempt fluff from Lithuania and touching/kissing from Belarus. Yeah, you heard me. Attempt. The poor girl...**

**I thought ahead the plot... but I got to hand it to Lithuania- she's very stubborn. But... Belarus is just as stubborn... hehe.**

**Oh, and some historical/timeline inaccuracy. There's no specified time in here, so that's up to your imagination.**

**In canon, they hardly use the human names, so I won't use it. **

**The rating is T to M, but I'll just leave it on T unless other wise.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

'Does... does fate hate me? I worked so hard to keep these feelings away.' thought Lithuania. She can feel him staring her down, silently begging her to look back at him. And it didn't help that he was seated next to her, it really didn't.

So she stared at Poland, who was seated across from her. Poland caught her stare and stared back, amusement and pity in her eyes. Then she turned to Russia, who sat about five seats away from her. Russia was watching America do her speech, ignoring the pointed stares from Lithuania.

'She must have really wanted him away,' thought Lithuania, 'She had never gone so low before to keep Belarus-kun away. But wait... I thought you can't use magic to interfere with love.' She looked at England, who was seated next to America, 'How did she do it? Unless...' her hopes rose, 'It isn't a love thing at all! Maybe... he just wants a staring contest?' She sighed, and then turned to look at Belarus.

'Oh, okay I can do this. Just keep staring.' She stared back, trying to keep her face serious. 'I must take this seriously, otherwise I won't win!'

(Poland POV)

Does she think it's a staring contest? I... I want to laugh so hard right now. The poor thing, she's adding fuel to the fire without even realizing it. Should I tell her...? Maybe after the meeting.

(Canada POV)

Looks like I need to tell her the spell they put on him. Poor guy, he doesn't deserve this. He just wants some love, even if it's twisted. Time to get some paper and write.

(Belarus POV)

Why is she always like this? I just want to love her and marry her. At least she's staring at me, even if it's a serious look on her face. It's all big sister's fault, annexing me...

(Regular POV)

'I better win this,' Lithuania thought. Suddenly she felt something on her lap; she felt down to feel a piece of paper. She silently timed out the staring contest, much to Belarus's confusion, and read the letter:

_Dear Lithuania,_

_I should tell you the spell now. It's not a love thing, like they made him fall in love with you- it's not like that. It's more like, they made him change his point of view. They don't know how long it'll last. Maybe some decades... or more. And I don't know what will happen after that. I just thought I should tell you._

_Love, Canada._

She frowned. 'His point of view? Does that mean he thinks I'm Russia or something? Or maybe...'

She turned to face him. "Belarus-kun? What did we do yesterday?" she whispered to him.

"Hmm? You knocked me out with your shovel and hid in your room for the rest of the night."

She frowned; so he did think she was Russia, and that Russia is her. That meant... "How do you feel about Ms. Russia?"

Her heart tore a bit as he narrowed his eyes. "I hate her," she flinched, "she separated me and you-"

"She did? How?" She asked in surprise. 'When did this happen?'

"When she annexed me long ago, don't you remember?"

"Oh, yes... I remember." 'Ah, that era. I understand now,' she sighed sadly, looking at America doing her speech now, 'he hated me since that long ago?'

(After the meeting)

"Excuse me? You want me to what?" Russia had dragged her into a random room and locked it.

"Take him with you."

"No, I can't possibly-"

"Until it wears off on him. Until then."

"And what am I to do with him? Work?"

"Just do whatever it is you do. Please," begged Russia.

"What is it that made you go as far as to put a spell on him?"

"I just want some peace and quiet, I mean he doesn't come after me often nowadays, but his mere presence kind of disturbs me. For a long time now, I just want some peace, as in no brother obsessing on me."

Lithuania sighed. "Really, Ms. Russia. Why did you choose me? You know I... don't want to be around him anymore," she said quietly. "But fine."

"Really? Thank you-"

"But he goes back to you until it wears off as soon as possible. And I'm going to teach him to be more... well-behaved around you okay? That way, he won't creep you out as much later."

"You're so kind, Lithuania! Thank you, thank you!" Russia went to hug her enthusiastically.

"But wait. He thinks I'm you- does that mean he thinks I live at your house?"

Russia let go. "No. England told me that along with switching his views comes along with some alterations. You can just take him with you, it won't matter to him. When it wears off, he'll think it was all me."

"Oh, okay." 'Thank goodness,' she thought. She didn't want him to remember her and hate her more than he already did. She just aimed to be his friend now.

After she left the room, Poland came up to her.

They walked together out the building. "You added the fuel to the fire earlier, did you know that?"

"How?"

"You stared back at him. Did you think it was a staring contest?"

"Oh, that. I guess I lost then huh?"

Poland started to laugh. "Sweetheart, it wasn't a staring contest directed at you. It was a legit," she put a hand to her heart, "'I-love-you-so-much-why-don't-you-stare-at-me' stare."

"Excuse me?"

Poland sighed and looked at her friend. 'She can be so dense. Either that or I was too fast.'

"It wasn't a contest. He was just staring at you," she simply said.

"Oh."

(Next scene)

"Ah, that was a taxing plane ride, right Belarus-kun?" She was finally home, and put her bags down next to her couch. "Belarus-kun?" She frowned. 'He didn't come in yet, does he have trouble with his bags?' she thought to herself.

She walked out of the house and looked at the car, then around the area. 'Where did he go?' she thought to herself,' Maybe he's back to normal and he went home?' She hoped that was the case.

Suddenly she heard movement and looked behind her, only to be pinned on the ground.

* * *

**I'm just going to end it here.**

**For this fanfic, it comes to me in little snippets in different time gaps of their eventual months together... I don't know if I should continue to write it this way...**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**I might change this chapter later... sorry for the lack of depth.**

**My mind for this story... is fogging up.**

* * *

"Belarus-kun? What are you doing?" She asked, trying to push him away while being subtle. He simply stared at her. "What's w-mmph!" He slammed his mouth on to hers, only pressing on harder the more she tried to push him away.

'Th-this...' she felt her heart slowly breaking. 'No! I can't let this... hinder me...' Suddenly she felt energy surge through her and she pushed him off roughly and ran into the house, locking it out of reflex. She went to sit on the couch and took deep breaths. 'Okay, Lith, pull yourself together. Remember, he thinks you're Ms. Russia.' "Why me?" she said aloud. It was starting to hurt more than it normally would, this heart of hers.

She then heard bangs at the door. 'Is he kicking it? Oh, that's right. He's my guest, how rude of me.' As she got up to open the door, it opened on it's own- well, more like it fell down having been rid of its hinges is more like it. 'Oh, now I have to get a new one-' Now she felt her self back on the couch, with his lips on hers again.

'Why?' she thought. He didn't really go this far with Russia, so why now? Lithuania narrowed her eyes and kicked him off her. Before he could get back up, she went to sit on him, with her hands on the side of his face.

"Will you stop this? It's annoying!" she screamed at him. He looked at her in shock. "I'm so-"

"Oh, so you're sorry huh? Then what? You're going to do it again?" Then she got off him and turned away to sit on the couch and pointed to the other side. "Sit." He listened and sat where he was told.

Lithuania sat up straight. If Russia was too scared to control this, she would. "Do you kiss everyone who lets you stay at their house?"

"No, you're the only one." 'Poor boy,' Lithuania thought, 'I was his first kiss. Oh, well; he thinks I'm Russia anyway.' She ignored the pain from her breaking heart at this.

"Well, while you're here there's no kissing me like that okay? It's rude to do that to your host."

"Okay," he muttered.

Lithuania sighed. "Your room next to mine- and the sheets have already been changed so you don't have to worry about that." She got up and started to walk into the back of the house.

"Where are you going?"

"Outside. Why?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Is that any of your business? You don't have to stay in here." At this, Belarus followed her out into the backyard.

She went to the shed connected to the house. "I'm going to do some gardening. You can just play over there," she points towards a meadow not to far from the house.

"I'm not a kid, you know that right?" asked Belarus.

"Well...to me you are." At this, he glared at her. "Why? I'm taller than you!" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Size does not matter. And you're acting like a child right now insinuating height like it makes you mature!" Then she got out the wheelbarrow with equipment inside and started to work. Belarus frowned and knelt next to her.

"I can help."

Lithuania stared at the weeds, plucking them out. "You don't have to- go watch TV or something."

"..." She heard him walk away and sighed in relief. 'What a troublesome boy- even if he was just trying to help me.'

After the gardening was done, she put up everything and walked down to the meadow. Beyond the meadow was a small lake the size of a medium sized swimming pool surrounded by trees and some overgrowth.

She sat down and just stayed there. It was very relaxing and it smelled nice with the surrounding flowers. 'Should I call him out here?' She looked back to the house, "Belarus?" When she received no response she figured he was napping or taking a shower, and decided to lay on her side, closing her eyes to nap.

(With Belarus)

He came out of the shower and shook his head; he debated whether to cut it or leave it alone. After changing into his clothes he walked around the house to find that Lithuania hadn't come back inside. Going outside, he spotted her laying down in the meadow and made his move towards her.

* * *

**AN: I'll just stop it there... I'm sorry it's so short.**

**I know what I want to do after the spell is over, but as for this moment... I'm at a total block in my mind.**

**I'm trying my best not to make her a total Mary Sue, but... **

**I feel like I'm not making her emotions clear enough. *sighs***

**Please review?**


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: I thought about why I wrote this. I wrote it because I wondered what would happen in Nyotalia if Belarus went after Lithuania instead of Russia. But now, it's become a bit different...

I'm trying to end this at around chapter 7 or 8.

* * *

He made sure to not make any noise as he approached her, laying down next to her when he got close enough. He put a hand through her hair, then trailing the outline of her face with his fingers. This got her stirring in her sleep and put his hand back.

Her eyes opened, but they were glazed with sleep. She looked at Belarus for a moment before gently placing a hand on his cheek. She smiled at him softly. "Someday..." Then she pulled away and turned away from him, falling back to her slumber.

Frowning, he nudged her awake. Eventually, she woke up and proceeded to sit up; he did the same.

"Oh, did I fall asleep?" She looked at him, "What time is it?"

Not wearing a watch, he shrugged, "Maybe around five thirty-"

She got up in a hurry, "Then I better start on dinner then!" She ran back to the house, with Belarus following.

- **A while later...**

"Is this how you do it?"

"You never really cook do you?"

"No..."

She sighed, "Well, now you will learn." _I'll turn you into a respectable man your sister will be proud of! _Her heart pained again and she shook it off, _And when he's gone she owes me a vacation!_

_But you don't want him to leave. _She shook her mind of that thought, _I'll be happy when he leaves!_

"Are you alright?"

_No, I'm not. _"Ah, I'm okay," she smiled at him and went back to the dough she was working on.

- **Months pass, and pass...**

"Wear it."

"No..." Belarus went off on his own and got them matching bracelets with engraved letters B+L on the inside.

_Why hasn't the spell worn off yet? _"Fine, I'll wear it." He smiled and grabbed one of her wrists and put it on her.

So far, their relationship is going great- which is a bad thing. A very bad thing; and she felt it too. She really was in love with him, even if he was a bit weird. But he wasn't in love with _her_- and that fact hurt her every day.

In all these months, Irena had taught him to do things she knows Russia would like. He was kind of suspicious of her actions, but he went along with it as long as he spent time with her.

Sometimes, there were those days where he'd try to marry her or touch her in inappropriate places, and she had to knock him out an hour or so. Other than that, these days have gone by smoothly.

Suddenly, he embraced her, "I love you."

She froze, heart racing; and patted him awkwardly on the back, "I... I love you too, buddy."

He pulled back and glared at her, "Not like that."

"Yes, it is. I see you only as a brother."

"You're lying."

_Yes, I am. _"No, I really mean it."

- **A week later...**

Today was Russia's birthday, but they weren't going to go until after lunch.

She was making lunch when she heard him screaming. "Belarus?" She put the bowl down and rushed to his room to see him on his bed, with his hands on his head. _His head hurts...? His memories! The spell must be wearing off! Wait then that means..._ She went around the room and gathered all of his things into his suitcase. She froze for a bit as she looked at the clothes she gave him for Christmas. _Would he take that? Well, he thought I was Russia so..._ She grabbed them and put it into his bag as well.

After she had gathered everything of his in minutes, she remembered the bracelets. She noticed he was wearing his and went to take it off with some hesitation.

She sat and waited, ignoring his cries of pain with a pained heart. She couldn't really help him in this situation; she could if she would. If she could make it that he was in love with her, she would gladly do it.

She was jolted out of her thinking from his voice. Belarus had stopped writhing in pain and sat up, looking around. "Where am I?" His eyes rounded on Lithuania and narrowed; she flinched and tried to keep her voice steady.

"You don't remember? Ms. Russia's birthday is today and you wanted to perfect your dancing."

"Her birthday... is today?"

"She asked me to dress you up and take you- you know how busy your sister is."

"Oh." He really didn't know what to say; he was very confused.

She then pretended to receive a text and looked through her cell phone from her pocket. "Oh, they changed it. We have to dress up over there." She got up and looked back at him, "Come on, let's eat lunch before we leave."

- **At Russia's...**

Once they arrived, Belarus made a beeline to Russia, who ran behind Lithuania. "Really..." Lithuania trailed off to Russia.

"Please knock him out," she pleaded.

Lithuania shook her head and looked at Belarus, who came towards her with a glare. "Move."

She smiled at him, "Why?"

"You're in my way to Sister!"

"Is that so?" She turned to Russia, "Do you want me to move?" Russia shook her head. "She doesn't want me to move."

"Then I'll make you move."

"Oh, then Ms. Russia will be sad. And on her birthday- remember you get to dance with her, so be patient."

*glare*

She smiled at him nicely. "Please?"

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second in confusion before looking away, muttering, "Fine", and stalked off somewhere and Russia relaxed.

"I have to dance with him?" she asked.

"Yes, and he has improved. Remember Ms. Russia," she faced the taller nation, "You're stronger than him, so don't hesitate."

"Ah..."

"And you owe me a vacation."

"Okay."

- **At Russia's during the party...**

Belarus looked around with hawk eyes; where was his beloved sister? He stared down at the glass of water he was holding, swishing it around. He thought back to earlier and frowned. He felt... confused, for never in his life had he looked at _her_ and felt his heart racing. It must have been because of that weird dream, where his sister was being really nice to him- then sometimes, it wasn't his sister. Sometimes, it was a girl whose face he couldn't see; the face was shadowed in his mind. They were messing with his emotions.

As he heard steps approaching him, he looked up and his eyes widened.

* * *

A.N: Yeah... I'll just stop here for now.

- I wish Himaruya made a Nyo! Lithuania and Nyo! Poland. I want to see what kind of personalities he'll give them.

Oh, and I don't own Hetalia.


	5. An extra nyoBelLith oneshot

**Sorry it's taking a while to update this story . I ended up thing about other things...**

**Anyway... here's an extra with Nikolai (Belarus) and Irena (Lithuania)... **

* * *

Now here's a random one-shot with nyoBelLith and a some Francis/Jeanne(Lisa) :

Irena looked up in awe; this was the first time going to Paris and the stuctures were beautiful. Soon she heard a yell and looked to see a man selling crepes. With a smile, she began to head towards the stand, forgetting that she is with someone at the moment.

"Where do you think you're going?" She turned to see her boyfriend Nikolai gripping her wrist, glaring at her.

"Oh, I'm going to get some crepes."

"Tch, you want to get fat?"

"I'll go get you some too, okay?" She was used to the way he was talking to her; no matter, she planned to break up with him anyway - even if he was saying that so she wouldn't leave his sight. She had realized some weeks ago that it was useless to date a man who still had feelings for his brother, so she... she should just move on. It's not like he loved her back anyway; and she needed someone who would return mutual feelings. She did love... like him, but she didn't want it one-sided.

His grip stayed firm on her wrist. "No, I don't want any."

She tried to pry is hand of her, "Then I'll just go on my own."

"What if you get lost?"

"If I get lost, I get lost," she lowered her voice and muttered, "It's not like you'll miss me anyway." She managed to get away from him and headed to the crepe stand, ignoring the glare that was given to her.

* * *

Nikolai POV:

How dare she? Doesn't she know how much she means to me? Is it because I'm too rough...? I watched from afar as she waited in line with a smile on her face. She was so cute- what if someone went to touch her... No! Only me... only I should be allowed to- I watched as a man with blond hair to his shoulders approached her and began to start talking to her.

Whatever he had said to her, it made her blush and it irritated me; I narrowed my eyes and made my way towards them.

* * *

Normal POV:

"So what has brought you here to the heart of France?" asked Francis. He was a cousin of Matthew Williams, one of Irena's friends back at home. This summer though, Matthew and his twin Madeline decided to go back to Canada to visit their grandparents.

"Oh, just your average sight seeing; Ivan won tickets to come here, but Yue twisted her ankle and decided to stay back with her. He didn't want them to go to waste since the deadline was almost up so he gave them to me and Nikolai."

"And where is he?"

She sighed, "I don't know, and now I don't really care."

"Oh honhonhon, you have some love issues? Tell them to big brother."

"It's just the usual Francis, but now I don't think I can stay with him anymore."

Unknown to them, Nikolai heard them and stalked away with clenched fists.

"Ah, that should be more wise, ma cherie. But just give him one more chance yes?"

"I-... Okay I guess."

"Now, I need your help."

"What? Now? What is it?"

"You see..."

* * *

Nikolai POV

The usual? What was 'the usual'? I hardly even touch her!... Maybe that's the problem? I looked around to see that I'm in front of a fountain and went to sit at the edge and looked down. Thinking back to Brother and his girlfriend... Brother hugged her a lot and kissed her at any opportunity; sometimes she would even sit on his lap... should I do that as well?

Suddenly, something was shoved in front of my face; it was a crepe, wrapped with light paper, and I looked up to see Irena, who had her head cocked to the side. Adorable...

"I didn't get lost," she said simply, and she went to sit next to me and began to eat her crepe; I then became aware at how close she is to me, our knees barely touching. Her eyes wandering to everywhere but me.

"Are you looking for a long lost lover or something?" I joked.

"...In sort of a way, yes." I froze and she continued, "Francis told me her name is Lisa... they were supposed to meet where we were but I guess she got lost."

"Oh..." I sighed in relief.

After some silence, she spoke up again, "Why did we date in the first place, Nikolai?"

Well, this was random. "Well..." ...Why did we date? I don't really remember anything...

She sighed, "You don't know, do you? Even if it was you who asked me out."

"I did?"

"Yes, and now I'm waiting."

"Waiting? For what?"

"...You really don't remember..."

"Can you tell me?"

She straightened her posture and bit off her crepe before she began to talk again. "You forced me to date you because I was on the co-ed hockey team at school; you were banned because of what you tried to do on Ivan - since I was friends with him, you used me as an excuse to be in the same room as your brother."

"...Seriously?" Was what I tried to do on him that bad...?

"Yeah. So now I'm waiting."

"For...?"

"For you to break up with me."

I don't understand... "Why would I break up with you?"

She turned to look at me, and seemed to be confused... and maybe a little bit angry. "Because being together is useless when we don't even like each other that way!"

"You... You don't like me?"

She gave me a confused look before patting me on the head like a child, "It's obvious to me and others about our relationship; we don't like each other in a love interest sense."

"...We?" Why does she automatically assume I'm not in love with her?

She continued to talk, looking up at the sky, "Sometimes I even wonder why you keep me around."

Because I'm attracted to you and we're dating! Why is she being so stupid?!

She glared at me. "What?" I asked.

"You just called me stupid in your head, didn't you?"

I glared back at her, "Yeah, I did; because obviously I like you enough not to break up with you."

She became confused again and simply turned away from me, eating her crepe.

* * *

Normal POV

Getting no response out of Irena, Nikolai decided to grab her and pull her on to his lap, and hugged her close to him. "You really are stupid..."

"Let go!" She tried to get out of his grasp without dropping her crepe, which was currently an impossible feat.

"Why should I? After you're done eating, you are probably going to beat me to the punch and leave me, right?" She stiffened and he continued, "You are, aren't you? That's why I'm not going to let go."

"Nikolai..."

"When you're going to take a shower, I'll be there... I'm not letting you out of my sight, ever."

"...That's kind of frightening, Nikolai."

"I don't care. I'm going to prove my love for you. We're even going to share the same bed."

"I'm sure there's a difference between love and what you're doing..."

"It's a blend of both then," he kissed the back of her head and inhaled her scent.

"But eventually, I really have to go. Francis still needs help finding Lisa."

He growled, "Then he should have never let her out of his sight."

"They had decided to surprise each other but ended up in different places so..."

"Why do you have to help?"

"Because he asked me and I said yes..."

He sighed and hugged her tighter, "You're too nice for your own good."

"Can you please let me go now? I won't run."

"Then what's the point? You're not comfortable?"

"..." He bent further to see that she was blushing and smirked, "So I am comfy huh?" He turned her position so that she was sitting on him bridal style.

"There are people passing by looking at us..."

"So?" He eyed her crepe, "Can I have some?"

She inched it away from him, "You said you didn't want some, so no."

"Oh, how mean of you."

"That's what you get."

"Heh, you can be so childish," she pouted and he kissed her cheek.

* * *

"Was I long?"

The short haired blonde looked up and smiled, "Nope. Did your plan work?"

Francis sat down and looked behind him at the fountain where Irena and Nikolai were sitting and grinned, "Of course, Lisa! Someday they will thank their big brother Francis! I also had another trick..."

"Is that so?"

"Oui! And I can't believe Irena thought I had lost you; I knew exactly where you were!"

Lisa propped her elbows on the table and laid her head down on her hands, "Not when we were little, Fran. You lost me a lot."

At this he mimicked her posture and gave her a small smile, "Not anymore..." Suddenly they heard a huge splash behind them and looked. What they saw had Francis grinning and had Lisa face palming in realization of what Francis's other trick was.

* * *

Irena stood up, backed away, and put one hand over her mouth to hide her surprise and smile. Somehow, when Nikolai made another attempt to get a bite of her crepe, a small bird came at them. Nikolai, thinking that it was a threat on his precious girlfriend, pushed her off him and the little bird went at him, knocking him into the fountain.

She watched as Nikolai got up, emitting a dangerous aura; everybody except for Irena (who was rather used to this) quickly backed away. The bird was then nowhere to be seen, having done his duty; Nikolai got out of the fountain and shook his head to get rid of some water. Irena went up to him and took off the jacket she was wearing to give to him to dry off. As he reached out for it, he realized that she was wearing a shoulder-less top underneath with her jeans and hastily grabbed the jacket to put it back on her.

"But you're wet Nikolai..."

"No. Do you see what you're wearing?" She paused his movements by grabbing his wrists.

"Eh..." she looked herself over, "I thought it was cute though..."

"It is." _But it's too revealing,_ he thought.

"Then why-"

"There are people around. Especially single young men." He resumed movement and zipped up the jacket, "Let's just go back to the hotel so I can change."

She laughed a bit and held his hand as they began to walk. "Okay."

* * *

"Honononon... You see that, ma cherie?"

"I did. But he doesn't seem that scary... and everybody still backed away..."

"Ah, you're so fearless!" The little bird had come back now and perched on Francis's outstretched hand, "I must say that that was courageous of you, Pierre!"

The bird tweeted happily in response and flew off to a nearby bird bath to chat with other birds.

"Big brother's job is never done~"

Fin.

* * *

**I had this on earlier on 'It's no longer fake', and moved it to here since I'm changing that one-shot into a story. It also involves nyoBelLith, if you're interested. It's now called 'Misunderstandings, Promises, and a War of Love'.**

**Please review yes? Flames are welcome~ I don't own Hetalia.**


End file.
